Hexamethyldisilazane (HMDS) has well known utility in many industrial operations. The equations for the synthesis of HMDS are well known in the prior art and the production of HMDS in a bulk process using stoiciometric quantities of the intermediates trimethylsilyl chloride (trimethyl chlorosilane or "TMCS") and ammonia in a solvent medium is a standard process.